E K S O D O S
by siklomika
Summary: “Carl.. maafkan Bunda..” Character—Carl Adra.


**EKSODOS**

—Bagian Penutup Dari Drama Yunani Kuno, Khususnya Tragedi—

***

Disclaimer:

Alive : The Final Evolution © 2003, Tadashi Kawashima and Adachitoka

***

Summary:

"Carl.. maafkan Bunda.." —Carl Adra.

* * *

Seorang anak kecil terduduk di beranda rumahnya yang tua. Kanvas berdiri tegak dihadapannya siap untuk ditorehkan warna. Sebuah kuas digenggamnya ditangan kanan dan palet berisi warna-warna gelap ditangan kirinya. Seorang anak kecil bermata abu-abu terang menatap kanvas putih itu. Tatapannya yang kosong seakan memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak peduli dengan dunia sekitarnya. Samar-samar anak kecil bermata abu-abu itu, Carl Adra, mendengar kedua orang tuanya saling membentak dari dalam rumah. Carl menggertakan gigi gerahamnya dan mencoba menahan air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya itu sambil menggerakan tangan kecilnya ke cat berwarna merah.

Carl mengoleskan kuas yang kini berwarna merah ke kanvas. Melukiskan sesuatu, menatapnya, dan menghapus air mata di pelupuk mungilnya. Kemudian, Ia mengambil warna hitam dan mulai mengoleskannya ke kanvas lagi. Lama Ia menatap lukisannya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Menatapnya sambil menangis dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah untuk diperlihatkan ke kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah.. Bunda.. ini lukisan Carl.. ini Ayah.." tangannya yang mungil gemetar menunjuk ke sosok berwarna merah disisi paling kanan kanvasnya, "lalu.. ini Bunda.." tangannya bergerak ke sosok berwarna merah disisi paling kiri, "......yang hitam ini.. Carl.." suaranya bergetar dan mulai menangis lagi.

Carl memberanikan diri untuk menatao wajah Ayahnya. Namun, yang Ia dapatkan hanyalah wajah penuh kemurkaan. Anak kecil yang rapuh itu mulai ketakutan. Ia tahu apa yang akan didapatkannya setelah ini. Sang Ayah melancarkan sebuah tamparan—yang cukup keras —dipipi mungil nan lembut milik Carl.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kau pikir harga kanvas, kuas dan cat air itu murah?! Kau pikir Ayah punya banyak uang?! Peruasahaan Ayah bangkrut!! Jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang!!!" bentak Sang Ayah sambil memukuli tubuh mungil Carl.

Sang Ibu hanya bisa menangis melihatnya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Carl yang hanya memiliki kekuatan anak berumur lima tahun tak dapat melawan. Yang dapat Carl lakukan hanyalah bersabar dan menghadapi semuanya. Carl sudah menjalani kehidupan penuh siksaan ini selama dua tahun semenjak perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Ayahnya bangkrut. Sang Ayah yang stres dan tak kunjung mendapatkan pekerjaan baru melampiaskan semua beban di kepalanya dengan cara menyiksa anak semata wayangnya. Tak peduli apakah Carl terluka atau mengalami cacat permanen, Ayah sadistik itu tetap menyiksa sang buah hati.

Penyiksaan hari itu berakhir. Meninggalkan luka-luka memar dan bengkak disekujur tubuh Carl yang kini sedang diobati oleh Ibunya. Ibunya mencoba mengobati semua luka yang Carl dapatkan. Memang, meskipun luka-luka ditubuhnya banyak, semuanya berangsur-angsur sembuh. Namun, ada satu luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan maupun dihilangkan. Luka itu akan terus membekas dan terbawa hingga Carl dewasa nanti. Luka itu adalah luka di hati Carl. Setiap cacian, makian dan siksaan yang diterimanya akan menorehkan luka yang dalam dihati anak polos seperti Carl. Carl adalah anak semata wayang, tak punya teman akrab, sanak saudara tinggal jauh dari rumahnya. Dia, anak kecil berumut lima tahun yang memiliki mata indah, menanggung semua tekanan batin itu sendirian. Sendirian. Tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ayah.

Bagi Carl, hanya Ibunyalah tempat dia bersandar. Hanya Ibunya yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang padanya. Hanya Ibunya yang selalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih atau indah sekali ketika Carl memperlihatkan lukisannya. Hanya Ibunyalah yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya Ibunyalah yang Carl sayangi.

"Bunda.. Ayah benci Carl, ya?" Carl bertanya disela-sela sedu sedannya seraya memeluk Ibunda tercinta.

Sang Bunda tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari mulut anak kesayangannya itu, lalu menjawab, "Tidak.. Ayah.. hanya terlalu lelah.." suaranya bergetar. Suara yang terdengar seperti suara malaikat ditelinga Carl itu bergetar. Carl dapat melihat rintikan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ibundanya tersayang.

* * * *

Hari yang cukup cerah untuk Carl bermain di beranda rumahnya. Rumah dirasa tenang dan damai tanpa kehadiran Ayah sadistik itu. Sang Ibu sedang bergelut dengan debu di gudang belakang rumah. Ketika Carl sedang berkeliling mencari Bundanya, Ia mendapatkan Sang bunda sedang kelelahan di belakang rumah. Timbul inisiatif untuk membantu dari lubuk hati Carl yang kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Ibunya dan mulai membantu. Senyum kecil nan manis merekah di bibir indah milik Ibunya yang membuat hati pemuda kecil itu menjadi hangat. Carl membantu dengan riangnya tanpa Ia sadari sedikitpun bahwa itulah saat-saat terakhir yang Ia habiskan bersama Ibundanya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menangkap carl dari belakang. Tangan kasarnya memegang erat tubuh mungil bocah bermata abu-abu jernih itu. Carl mencoba untuk melawan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sang Ibunda yang sibuk didalam gudang, belum menyadari akan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Carl berbalik badan, dan apalah yang didapatnya adalah sosok mengerikan Ayahnya dengan pisau dapur ditangannya yang bebas. Pisau dapur itu diarahkan tepat ke Carl. Carl tahu. Dia mengerti betul apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Insting pertahanannya memberikan sinyal agar dia berteriak meminta pertolongan. Dia berteriak memanggil Ibunya. Teriakan lantang dari sebuah bibir kecil miliknya dapat membuat Sang Ibu datang menghampiri sumber suara. Ibunya dengan sigap melepaskan genggaman Sang Ayah dari tubuh carl. Kendati Carl terlepas, Ayahnya tetap menyerang bocah kecil tak berdaya yang terduduk ketakutan dihadapan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bergelut. Sang Ibu, demi keselamatan nyawa buah hatinya, mengalihkan pisau yang masih digenggam Sang Ayah ke perut Ayah gila itu. Alhasil, Ayah penyiksa anak itu ambruk dengan berlumuran darah dihadapan anaknya yang kini menatap kosong kepada—mayat—Ayahnya. Kemudian carl mengalihkan tatapan itu ke satu-satunya orang yang Ia cintai dan Ia sayangi. Pisau berdarah itu tetap digenggam Ibunya. Sang Bunda menggerakan mata pisau tepat diurat nadi lehernya sendiri. Air matanya kembali mengalir dan mengembangkan senyum yang mengiris hati sang anak sambil menatapnya dan berkata,

"Carl.. maafkan Bunda.." kemudian wanita yang melahirkan Carl itu menyayatkan pisau ke lehernya. Lagi-lagi, mata indah Carl melihat sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa yang jatuh tepat disamping mayat Ayahnya. Ya, tubuh Sang Ibunda. Kini, darah yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka berdua telah meresap ke dalam tanah. Tampak seperti mereka sedang bersenang-senang dikubangan darah meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di dunia yang fana ini.

Tak akan ada lagi senyuman yang dapat membuat hatinya hangat. Tak akan ada lagi kasih sayang yang diberikan untuk Carl. Tak akan ada lagi sentuhan lembut yang mengobati luka-lukanya. Tak akan ada lagi tempat untuknya bersandar. Tak akan ada lagi... orang yang selalu berada disisinya.

Pada saat itu, Carl tidak merasakan kesedihan sedikitpun. Tak merasakan kebahagiaan maupun kepuasan dan kekecewaan. Mata abu-abunya yang indah kini telah kehilangan warnanya. Tatapan yang kosong seakan-akan memberitahu bahwa dia tak hidup. Ya, Carl telah mati. Hatinya pergi bersama arwah orang yang paling dicintai dan disayanginya.

* * *

A/N : errrr.. pertama-tama, ini fic pertama saya di fandom selain megaten. saya juga udah lama hiatus sejak inet rusak, tapi sekarang inet udah baik lagi~ saya usahakan agar dapat publish ffic lebih banyak dan mempererat hubungan dengan author-author yang ada disini. Daaaaaan.. tentang ffic ini.. ini sebenarnya tugas bahasa Indonesia saya ==; *plak* tapi karena tokoh yang saya jadikan model itu tokoh game,(Souji Seta-Persona 4) dan namanya diambil dari manga (Carl Adra/D2-alive) jadi saya publish deh :D intinya, ada yang mau me-review? :)


End file.
